


Red

by Mrmichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Caring Sebastian, Ciel is a softie, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Rimming, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrmichaelis/pseuds/Mrmichaelis
Summary: Ciel’s a sleepy boy, but has something else in store before he goes to bed.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Red

Lowered into the nest of thick blankets, Ciels muscles relaxed entirely. It was a long day, of entertaining guests and outer family on Christmas Eve. He was fussy, tired, and on the verge of getting cranky.

“Bastian, I’m cold.” He complained, rubbing his eyes tiredly, watching his demon turn on the red Christmas lights that surrounded the bedroom. He sat in a glow of red, waiting for Sebastian to join him. 

Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt, changing into something a bit more soft, so it wouldn’t scratch his little ones skin. “I hear you, Darling. Give me just a moment.” He assured, and in response he heard a simple whine, his back towards Ciel. When he was finally changed into his plain shirt, as well as clean boxers, he turned around and got himself beneath the covers. 

It didn’t take long for Ciel to nuzzle himself in his neck, fisting his shirt in his cold little hands. Lips latched onto Sebastians neck in a shivering nibble. Strong arms wrapped around Ciels waist, pulling him so he was straddling his waist. 

The little Earl pulled his head from Sebastians neck, deciding to rest on his chest instead, still shivering. A soft, pleasured sigh left his pale lips, before Sebastian felt his hips roll intentionally against his own. 

“Ah, I see someone is eager...” He murmured in Ciel’s earl, before nipping at it. More soft rolls of his hips made it very clear what he was asking for. Large hands rested on his little hips, guiding him through each movement. 

Ciel rubbed his eyes tiredly for a moment, before moving to lay on his side next to Sebastian, pulling the demons shirt up and his boxers down. He rested his head on his stomach, taking his slowly growing cock into his cold hands. He gave it a gentle squeeze, before moving his hand slowly, guiding the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, hand pumping the shaft. 

Sebastian tilted his head back, fingers trailing around in Ciels hair, massaging his scalp. “That’s a good boy, mmm...” He moaned quietly, a soft smile forming on his lips, even though Ciel couldn’t see. “There you are...” He ushered on, which made Ciel only pump his hand a bit faster, tongue swirling with more pressure. After a few moments, he pulled off with a soft pop, before sitting up and puckering his lips towards Sebastian. 

Sebastian couldn’t deny his boy, with spit-covered lips and rosy cheeks. 

Their lips connected, and Sebastian moved over top of Ciel, getting in between his thighs. He pulled Ciels underwear off, tossing it onto the floor. He pulled his shirt up and kissed down his stomach, all the way to his middle, taking his tip into his mouth. The demon took the small length into his mouth completely, looking up at the boy while he did so. He then pulled off, pushing his legs back, bending them at the knee. 

Sebastian licked down his perineum, and to his hole, where his tongue swirled and danced along the rim. Ciels fingers gripped his black hair, tugging harshly. “Oh, oh, more.” He moaned out, tossing his head back. Sebastian spread him apart, his tongue slipping through the muscle, and he felt it tighten, and Ciel cry out in ecstasy. 

A few minutes passed of gentle fingering and licking, and Ciel pushed Sebastians head away, panting heavily. “Ready, I’m ready, Seb.” He muttered tiredly, hooking his arms under his knees to pull them back further. Sebastian hummed in agreement, sitting up between Ciel. He pulled the front of his boxers down to reveal his hard on once more, before prodding his tip at Ciels entrance. 

Gently, he pushed in, and felt Ciels muscles tighten as a gasp left his lips. “Slow, slow.” The boy whines, and Sebastian lowered himself to kiss his jaw. “I know, relax, Darling.” He cooed in his ear, easing himself in slowly. Ciel furrowed his brows, nails digging into the demon above him. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, knowing the pain would only diminish. Sebastian moves from his ear, and kissed the corners of his eyes.

A couple minutes passed of Sebastian staying still inside him, allowing him to adjust. Ciel took a deep breath, looking up at Sebastian. He gave a gentle nod, and he pulled out, thrusting back in slowly. “There you are.” He whispered, finding a soft rhythm in his hips. Ciel moaned out, his little hands pinned to the bed, held reassuringly by larger ones. 

The little Earl was choking on his own moans, moving his hips to meet Sebastians thrusts, but he was only messing up his rhythm. The demon let go of his hands, and held his hips to the mattress, continuing to fuck him deeply. “Good boy...” He rasped out, a little smirk on his lips. Sluggishly, Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck, nestling into his neck. He kept his eyes shut, letting every sound leave him loudly. “Please, please. A little more, please.” He begged, a heartfelt sob coming from his lips. Sebastian knew what his Darling needed from him. 

Sebastian took Ciel’s length into his hand, pumping it to the pace of his hips. “Let go, Darling. I know- ah, you can for me.” The demon shivered out, coming close to his own release. Ciel sobbed out again, falling back onto the pillows, looking up at his lover. “I can’t- I can’t-“ he sputtered, grabbing onto Sebastians free hand, gripping it tightly. 

“Yes, you can, Baby. Focus on me.” He ushered, thrusting a bit harder into the drowsy boy, sweat gleaming from the red lights surrounding their bedroom. Ciel knew he could cum, he knew he could, he didn’t know why he said he couldn’t, but, a couple more minutes of a bit harsher thrusting continued, and he felt his release building up stronger and stronger, legs beginning to tremble around Sebastian. 

“Oh, ohh god-“ He choked out, squeezing Sebastians hand tightly, his other hand gripping the bedsheets beneath him. Cries poured from him as cum spurted from his swollen cock, his hole pulsing and squeezing around Sebastian. He pushed the back of his head into the pillows as muscles slackened, grip on Sebastians hand softening. He looked up at the demon, who was continuing to thrust into him, moans rumbling deep in his chest. 

“Oh, baby.” Sebastian growled, releasing deep in his boy, his body trembling above him. Ciel looked up at him with heavy eyes, spit covered his lips, and tears staining his cheeks. His lover lip quivered slightly, sucking in a breath. 

Sebastian gaze softened instantly. He leant down, kissing Ciel on his cheek, nose, and forehead. “Shh... What’s the pout for, hm? What’s the matter?” He murmured, hands caressing the little ones cheeks. Ciel let out a shaky breath, before sucking in another sharp one. “I’m tired.” He whimpered out, a couple stray tears falling down his cheeks. Sebastian sat up, slowly pulling out of the boy, giving his backside a couple tender rubs, before standing up. 

“I hear you. I’m going to get us cleaned up, then we can rest.” The demon explained, going to the connected bathroom. He got a washcloth, and wet it with warm water. He cleaned himself up first, pulling his boxers up, before rinsing the cloth again, and wringing it out. He went back to his little one, who was now lying on his stomach, eyes half-open. 

A strong hand rested on Ciels back, rubbing up and down sweetly. “Angel, I’m going to clean you up, then you can sleep all you want. Is that okay?” Sebastian asked, rolling him into his back. He wiped his face, neck, crotch, then his backside softly, earning a whimper from Ciel. He grabbed a clean pair of underwear from the dresser for Ciel, tossing the washcloth in the hamper. He went back to the bed and slid it up Ciels legs, before joining him in bed. 

Ciel nestled up to Sebastian before he even got under the covers, hiding his face in his shirt. “Tired.” He whined, hands kneading at his chest. Sebastian rubbed his back soothingly, “Rest now, I’ve got you, baby.” He crooned, pulling the blankets over the both of them, arms wrapping around Ciel tightly. 

“You make me so proud. I love you so, Ciel.” He assured, soon hearing gentle snores come from his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first smut fic I’ve posted? Not sure, honestly, but I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think <3 and maybe let me know what else you’d like to see?


End file.
